


Adomania

by blueskiesandblacknights



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Late Night Conversations, Minor Arisugawa Homare/Guy/Mikage Hisoka/Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi/Yukishiro Azuma, Minor Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskiesandblacknights/pseuds/blueskiesandblacknights
Summary: 「adomania」— the sense that the future is coming too quickly"Maybe because it feels like I'm running out of time."
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari & Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Adomania

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Skye for giving me a brainrot for this! Follow them on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/catboycitron)! Trust me, they're very poggers.

On a chilly night, Kazunari heaves out a big, exhausted sigh as he finishes yet another project while pulling another all-nighters. His cup of coffee lays half-empty on the floor, thankfully not dipped by his own brush or else he would've drunk coffee mixed with paint; not a safe thing to take a sip from.  
  
It's been one project piled over another, and while it has been an indulging experience given how much he values and loves art—heck, he even swore to himself he'll become an UMC—all of these are getting quite taxing.  
  
He has no time for himself; all devoted into his silly projects and paintings for school, creating posters and promo videos for upcoming plays, and rehearsals ranging from small and quick etudes to tiring practices that go for days before the actual play. He realizes he's been drowning himself with work, work, and more work, and he feels drained.  
  
His love for arts is still there, whether it be performing arts or arts, but his exhaustion overshadows his love that he feels like he had enough, and that balancing them is slowly making him feel unbalanced that he feels like he should focus of one instead of the other. He knows he can't do that. He's already devoted himself to both. He can't turn back.  
  
With shaky legs, he picks up the finished canvas and brings it up to let it lean against the wall.  
  
... It looks beautiful, almost realistic, and yet, Kazunari finds himself unappreciative of his own work. It was like a chore to him instead of entertainment.  
  
A small and gentle knock on the door disturbed his inner turmoil.  
  
"Kazu?"  
  
He was quite surprised to find Azuma's lulling voice from behind the door. "It's really late... You didn't eat your dinner yet."  
  
Kazunari freezes, his gaze frantically looking at the time.  
  
... Since when did it land at 1 am?  
  
He shuffles over to the door, reaches for the doorknob, gives it a twist, and pulls the door open with a bit of crack that only his singular emerald eye peeks through the gap.  
  
"Azu?"  
  
Azuma's lips pursed at the sight of even a single emerald giving a tired gleam, a dark shade under his eye.  
  
"You've been working hard." His eyebrows furrow with concern. "Why don't you come out of your room?"  
  
Kazunari contemplates, biting his lower lip while doing so, when he feels his stomach grumbling. "R-right... Yeah, I'll head out. Wait for a bit."  
  
Azuma nods before the door with a soft click. A few seconds, and the door is thrown ajar. Out came Kazunari, his white shirt splattered with paint, his blonde hair more unkept than usual, and his face wearing an exhausted expression.  
  
"Goodness, you look awful." Azuma chides softly, which makes Kazunari rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'll bring you to your dinner."  
  
A gentle tug on the hand, and Kazunari is dragged out of the courtyard and into the lounge, passing by the kitchen and the weirdly empty table. He notices there was not a plate waiting for him.  
  
"Azu~ Where are we headin'?" The tug leads them outside, causing Kazunari's eyebrows to furrow on instinct. "I thought you're bringing me to dinner?"  
  
The question made Azuma laugh, a soft and cheeky one. "Kazu, I _am_ bringing you to dinner." His hand digs through his own pocket and fishes out keys, jingling sound produced as they hit each other. "Just outside. Don't worry, I asked for Tasuku's permission after some... convincing."  
  
The short pause gives Kazunari ideas, and as expected, not pretty ones. Another laughter rings in his ears. "Fufu~ Don't think like that, Kazu. It's nothing like that. Just some words that would reassure him greatly."  
  
Kazunari sighs in relief. "Alright!" His cheer sounds oddly fake as he pulls Azuma instead. "Let's head over there then! I bet this place would get to have photos from me for Instablam!"  
  
A short trip would definitely distract from his haunting thoughts, right?  
  


* * *

  
  
It didn't. Somehow, it still haunts Kazunari's mind.  
  
The car ride was silent, much to Azuma's surprise. He was sure Kazunari—despite the exhaustion—would be chatty, just to keep his mask up. But Kazunari didn't make any effort to. Instead, he finds him to the point of dozing off on his seat, his head rocking back and forth with each movement of the car. Luckily he has his seatbelts buckled or else his forehead would hit the headboard.  
  
They finally arrived to their destination. A simple dinner, almost like a bar. The ambiance is quite calming, which is great on Kazunari's part. It helped ease his thoughts. They take their seats on the corner of the room, no other people around which makes it quite private. Kazunari appreciates the space Azuma has given him.  
  
"Order something up. My treat, alright?"  
  
Kazunari frowns. "Are you sure about that, Azu? I could pay half of the bill if you like?"  
  
Azuma chuckles. "I don't think you can't cover half of the expenses, Kazu. Not when your pockets are literally empty."  
  
Kazunari rummages through his pockets.  
  
... Right. He doesn't have his wallet.  
  


"Ahaha... You're right." Kazunari sits still. "Okay okay, I'll leave the bill to you then!"  
  
Kazunari decides to go for tempura and sushi while Azuma decides to order sake for both of them.  
  
_("Are we gonna have a toast, Azu?"_  
  
_"Fufu... Of course we are. I've heard this one's good so I ordered it for us.")_  
  
The waiter comes in, a notepad in hand. He flashes then a kind and charming smile as he jots down their order. With a nod of affirmation, he walks out and soon, they both chatted.  
  
He still finds it fascinating on how he and Azuma have shared interests, especially in Japanese arts. Kazunari can envision Azuma as the type of person who enjoys Japanese art quite well; it's the air around him that made him thought so. Not only that, but he is quite surprised that he is also as interested in traveling the world and explore different places, though he already know that.  
  
Then there were teases on both ends.  
  
_("Azuuu~ What is it like to have 5 partners? You all look so cute together! I can feel the tension in the air... so palpable."_  
  
_"Not as palpable as between you and Tsuzuru though... Fufu~ Have you even considered talking?"_  
  
_"Wh-! Azu, that's mean!"_  
  
_"Unlike you, I do not stretch the tension for far too long. You both seem to like this pleasurable dance and yet no one dares come close."_  
  
_"I'm trying."_  
  
_"Try harder, then."_  
  
_"Tsuzurun is a tough nut to crack, that's all!")_  
  
After the short yet hearty offers him sake poured in a cup with a smile. "Here."  
  
Kazunari plucks the cup from Azuma's fingers before smiling as he raises it to Azuma. "To this evening!"  
  
"To this evening"  
  


* * *

  
  
"Nene, Azu~" Kazunari drawls, tipsy after his third cup. "Azu~ You don't get tired of your part-time job, aren't you~?"  
  
Azuma grabs the fourth cup from Kazunari's hand and places it down gently. "My job isn't really as tiring as it seems. Yes, theyre's communication to be done, but it's more of one opening up to me and I just listen and sometimes give me inputs. After that, I would give them company through cuddling." His gaze lands on the ripples of the sake. "That's what I called 'sleeping with other people' in a literal sense."  
  
"Ehhhh~? Your job seems fairly nice... Easy too!" Kazunari plays with the wooden surface with his finger. "You don't get stressed.. No pressure... No expectations... Just something you can enjoy and yet doesn't feel burdened."  
  
Azuma listens to the drawl. He quite expected this aftermath. After all, he bought alcohol for this purpose; to loosen Kazunari up. He can't ignore the way Kazunari's expression was tight. Closed off. Like he was retreating back to his own shell of insecurities.  
  
He twirls his cup side to side, watching as the liquid sloshes inside the cup. "I'm sure you'll do fine with your work. Your crafts are quite stunning, captivating even. I imagine you would get into a fine job someday."  
  
That draws out a snort. "With great power comes great responsibility... Not that I'm a hero, but in a sense, it applies with life." He sprawls his upper body on the table, a small hiccup escaping him. "When you have great skills, you get to have more responsibilities given to you... And it feels tiring."  
  
"But..." A small mutter before Azuma can even drew out his own words. "It also feels like... I haven't done enough." Tears prickle on the corner of his eyes. "I haven't done enough and I don't feel satisfied!"  
  
He is taken back by the sudden outburst. "Wait, Kazu—"  
  
"I wanna do more than what I have accomplished. There's so much—" Another small hiccup. "—so much I wanna learn. So much I wanna do. There are more worlds of art out there and I wanna learn it..."  
  
A deep sigh. "Maybe that's why I'm overcompensating... Maybe because it feels like time is running out. Maybe because I _don't_ feel satisfied with what I'm doing. I'm happy, but it feels too small for me. Maybe that's why I chose not to spend time for myself. Maybe I did it on purpose—"  
  
"Kazu." Azuma firmly calls out, internally wincing as he does before toning down a little. "Kazu... You don't have to overwork yourself. Take your time. You still have a lot more to go, so what's the harm in taking it slow?"  
  
A comforting pat. "You should remember to treat yourself sometimes. Don't put too much burden."  
  
"But—"  
  
"You have the time in the world, Kazu." His eyes crinkle into closed crescent. "I think that's enough drinking, don't you think? Why don't I take you to a drive somewhere else."  
  
"But Azuuuuuuuu—"  
  
"No buts. And, up you go—" He tugs Kazunari by the arm and lets it hook around the back of his neck. "—we should be thankful most of the patrons of this place are in their houses."  
  
A soft mumble under his breath as Kazunari was dragged out of the diner and into the car by Azuma.  
  
As Azuma positions Kazunari as gently as he could, he hears the soft snore from the other. Azuma observes Kazunari before letting out a huff and gently pats his head as his gaze flickers on Kazunari's exhausted visage.  
  
"... Goodnight Kazu. I hope you really take your time with what you do from now on. Don't worry ..."  
  
He retracts his hand.  
  


"I'll be there to support you and comfort you when you're at your lowest. Everyone in Mankai will."

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like my braincells have been fried /lh
> 
> anyways, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/A0Z0RAK0KUY0)! i'm not that online but i sometimes post shit lol


End file.
